


Somebody That I'll Always Know

by sylveonwitch



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), based on a song but is not reeeeeeeally a songfic, hypersexual!Brax who enjoys sleeping around and doesn't give a fuck, starts off sad but ends in happy, you can see a Romana/Narvin/Leela triad if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveonwitch/pseuds/sylveonwitch
Summary: Narvin realizes how hurt he is by Brax breaking it off, and pleads for him to come back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was most definitely listening to Mayday Parade's cover of Somebody That I Used to Know when this idea popped into my head. some lines from the song are used in it, but it's mostly my own writing. may or may not be included in my planned multichaptered college au, but for now it's just a standalone.

Narvin glared at the man who was chipperly speaking with his new friends. 'Pissant', he thought, 'complete and total arse.' He quickly stomped over to Braxiatel, grabbed his arm, and began to drag him away from the group.

"Narvin, what on _Earth_ are you doing? You're going to rip my clothing and I thought I made it perfectly clear that I wanted nothing to do with you," Brax complained.

"I don't give a shit. We're talking, and now," Narvin asserted while shoving his ex paramour into an empty classroom. He locked the door behind him and turned to Brax.

"You said that we would still be friends. You didn't have to cut me off. You changed your number, and you were too cowardly to get your own belongings from our dorm room. You made Leela and Romana get them for you. You're utter garbage and I hate you."

"Is that all? Am I allowed to leave now, or are you going to continue to blame and insult me for not wanting to read into every convoluted remark you say just to have some semblance of a relationship with you?"

"No. I'm not fucking done," Narvin snarled, "I still think of when we were together. I remember you saying you felt so happy you could _die_ , and you may have been drunk, but I know you fucking meant it." He paused and inhaled in an attempt to calm himself down, though it didn't help much because he felt the sting of tears beginning to form. "I told myself that you were right for me, and I may have been difficult to deal with, but I did actually feel things for you, Brax, even though I never voiced them," Narvin sighed and looked down nervously. He didn't want Braxiatel to see him crying if the floodgates decided to open.

Braxiatel cocked his head to the side, frowning as Narvin continued. "I...my emotions come out so easily with Romana and Leela but with you, for some reason, it's so damn hard. Was it the trail of lovers you had coming in and out of our dorm before we hooked up at that party? Is it my own insecurities being projected onto you? I don't fucking know, but I'm willing to work on it."

"You had me believing you hated me and made it seem like every issue in our relationship was because of me," Brax growled, "and now you're coming back expecting me to believe you're willing to change after telling me you hate me. I can't believe you, I'm leaving." Brax tried reaching for the door, but Narvin moved quickly in front of it and blocked his passage.

"I'm aching inside, Brax, I haven't been to class since Romana and Leela picked up your stuff, and if it turns out I need you in my life, which I probably do, I'm going to try my hardest to keep the snide remarks at bay and...not be a complete and utter waste of a boyfriend and your time," Narvin babbled as the tears spilled from his eyes. He knew his voice was affected by his beginning to actually cry, so he locked eyes with Braxiatel. "But if you insist on keeping me out of your life then I'll suffer and you'll eventually just end up as somebody I used to know, and then things will be fine again."

"...I haven't slept with anyone since I broke things off with you. I can't listen to the radio without hearing love songs that render me into a nauseated state." Narvin continued to stare at Brax as he turned his head to the side, avoiding Narvin's glance.

"Why?"

"I tried to- I couldn't even kiss someone without thinking of you and having my heart plummet into my stomach. I'm..." Braxiatel turned his head back to Narvin and gave him a weary, tired look. "I haven't been doing so well either. But I'm hesitant to take you back, I don't want to feel your scorn ever again." Narvin choked out a sob and slumped down on the floor, leaning his head against the door.

"Alright. Fine. Give me a few minutes. So I can collect myself," Narvin whispered in between whimpers. Braxiatel took a step towards Narvin, and kneeled in front of him. Narvin's face contorted into a look of confusion.

"Just because I'm hesitant, Narvin, doesn't mean I'm not going to take you back," Brax muttered. Narvin held his confused stare for a few moments before breaking completely down. He wrapped his arms around his counterpart's neck and buried his face into Brax's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for fucking with your head, I'm sorry for being an obtuse, obstinant fool," Narvin blubbered.

"Narvin, look at me." Narvin complied, and Braxiatel swooped in quickly, pressing their lips together softly. "I love you."

"I-I love you too," Narvin stammered.

"That's the first time you've told me that," Brax quipped with a smile - a genuine smile, not his trademark pompous grin, Narvin noted and nodded. "I have one condition on continuing our relationship, however."

"Anything for you."

"You must call me by my first name." Narvin grimaced. "You did say _anything_ , might I remind you."

"I know," Narvin said quietly, "...Irving." Narvin flushed as he uttered Braxiatel's given name for the first time. Brax's smile grew wider and he ruffled his boyfriend's hair. Narvin still had his arms around Braxiatel's neck, and took advantage of that by pulling him into a deep kiss that he had been longing for for quite some time.


End file.
